Bilhetinhos de papel
by Kagome Juh
Summary: "Você é mais bela do que Afrodite e mais sábia do que Atena. O que acha de ir comigo para o Olimpo, minha Deusa?" Ela rolou os olhos, amassando a pequena folha de papel e evitando manter contato visual com o único ser capaz de pensar tais coisas em uma aula sobre o sistema digestório das minhocas. Mir&San R


**Uma drabble bonitinha. Eu nunca escrevi Miroku&Sango, mas eu adoro o casal, entãããão, resolvi escrever esse tema ( 21. Folhas do 30 Cookies) com eles.**

**ESPERO QUE GOOOSTEM :D**

**Obs: ****Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews em 'Love in the spotlight', eu adoreeei *-***

* * *

**Bilhetinhos de papel**

**Por: **Ju, Juju, Juliana ou Kagome Juh, como preferirem :D

* * *

_Você é mais bela do que Afrodite e mais sábia do que Atena. O que acha de ir comigo para o Olimpo, minha Deusa?_

Ela rolou os olhos, amassando a pequena folha de papel e evitando manter contato visual com o único ser capaz de pensar tais coisas em uma aula sobre o sistema digestório das minhocas.

Para sua infelicidade, logo apareceu o trilho-diabos-nésimo papelzinho em sua mesa.

_Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis; você é mais deliciosa do que qualquer alcaçuz...? (...)_

Assim que ela leu a primeira parte daquela tentativa de 'demonstrar meu infinito amor e carinho por você, Sango querida', ela não conseguiu evitar olhar de forma homicida o garoto de cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis escuros, que lhe direcionava um sorrisinho sem graça. Sango preferiu não ler o resto se o início já era daquele jeito.

Bufando levemente, ela rasgou um pedaço da folha de papel de seu caderno, escrevendo uma resposta minimamente decente e razoavelmente ameaçadora para o pervertido que a perseguia a três anos consecutivos. Assim que terminou sua obra de arte, sorrindo malevolamente, ela jogou o bolinho de papel para a mesa vizinha.

A única satisfação que ela obteve da situação toda foi vê-lo empalidecer significantemente quando terminou de ler a 'simples ameaça ao que permite que você seja Pai um dia desses'.

Porém, a felicidade não durou muito tempo.

_Ora Sango, não seja assim. Por que você não aceita sair comigo? Eu prometo que não vou permitir que minhas mãos viajem por caminhos proibidos ;)_

Ela respirou fundo e decidiu contar até... Cem? Ela já não sabia mais quantos números seriam suficientes para impedi-la de matá-lo naquele momento. Então, ela buscou uma forma terapêutica diferente.

"Ouch!"

Yep, ela quebrou a própria régua na cabeça do garoto.

"Miroku, você tem alguma coisa para acrescentar sobre o intestino das minhocas?" A professora gorda, de óculos retangulares, cabelos grisalhos presos firmemente em um coque e uma enorme verruga no queixo, perguntou com a voz repleta de veneno para o 'garanhão' da turma.

Até Sango ficava com medo quando o olhar daquela mulher era direcionado para ela.

"Não, Sra. Takashi, acredito que eu nunca poderei acrescentar conceitos em sua aula, pois a Senhora sempre demonstra extremo conhecimento em qualquer uma delas." Ele respondeu respeitoso, usando um de seus sorrisos charmosos.

Ele ganhou um 'Tsc' como resposta e logo a aula voltou ao normal.

Incluindo um papelzinho na mesa de Sango.

_Só um encontro Sango, só um. Depois de três anos e inúmeros objetos quebrados com meu crânio, tudo o que eu te peço é um encontro._

Hm... Certo, talvez ele estivesse beirando o desespero. Sango sempre tivera uma tremenda queda pelo pervertido, mas vê-lo agarrando quase todas as garotas do colégio não fazia com que ela se sentisse segura o suficiente para sair com Miroku. Ela não queria virar somente mais um número na imensa lista de conquistas do garoto!

Porém, até mesmo _ela_ tinha que concordar que talvez aquele _não_ fosse o caso. Ele não corria atrás de nenhuma outra garota da mesma forma que ele fazia com ela. Mesmo que Sango não quisesse admitir, as palavras de Kagome vieram em sua mente naquele exato momento: "Ele gosta de você, Sango. Para de ser insegura e cai dentro! Aproveita que ele pelo menos SABE o que ele sente... _Não é como outras pessoas_..."

É, bem, se ela pensasse pelo lado da melhor amiga, talvez depois de tanto tempo ela realmente pudesse dar uma chance para o Miroku (considerando a amargura da parte final do comentário, talvez ela REALMENTE devesse agradecer a melhor capacidade emocional do pervertido em comparação com Inuyasha!).

Ela respirou fundo, tentando não pensar nas possibilidades de se arrepender depois daquilo.

Não poderia ser tão ruim assim... Certo?

* * *

_E então, como foi ontem com o Miroku?_

Ela suspirou ao receber o papelzinho de Kagome, rasgando outro pedaço da própria folha do caderno para respondê-la. Ó, como ela havia se enganado! O encontro havia sido terrível, um verdadeiro desastre! Tudo de errado que poderia acontecer na saída de inúmeros casais ao redor do mundo havia acontecido com os dois!

_Foi tão ruim assim?_

Hm, bem, não exatamente. Quando as lembranças vieram até a mente de Sango, ela não conseguiu suprimir o enorme sorriso que aparecera em seu rosto.

Mesmo que tivesse caído refrigerante em seu vestido branco novo, mesmo que tivessem achado uma barata no prato de comida do Miroku e mesmo que tivessem sido assaltados na porta da casa da garota (logo após o primeiro beijo dos dois, ó boa lembrança!)... _Ele_ havia sido perfeito. Ó, como havia sido perfeito, um verdadeiro cavalheiro! As mãos amaldiçoadas não passaram nem perto de locares impróprios, assim como ele havia prometido!

Sango estava satisfeita e, ignorando os gritinhos animados da melhor amiga ao seu lado (que acabou interrompendo a aula de história geral sobre a 2ª Guerra Mundial e o Holocausto, o que resultou em olhares estupefatos e horrorizados do professor e dos outros colegas), ela abriu uma pequena folha de post-it! que estava dobrada em seu bolso. Tinha sido a primeira coisa que ela tinha encontrado naquela manhã ao chegar a seu armário, fazendo com que o sol brilhasse mais forte e os passarinhos cantassem mais belamente...

_Você é a única que me seduz. Nosso encontro foi, certamente, inesquecível. Espero que possamos repetir a dose pelo resto de nossas vidas, minha Sango. - Miroku_

_OBS: Aceita ser minha namorada?_

Ela já não odiava mais os bilhetinhos do garoto.

Ah, não mesmo!

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? Mandem reviews! :B**


End file.
